One type of three-dimensional (3D) displays, referred to herein as volumetric displays, has seen recent advancements. The types of displays in this class include holographic displays, swept volume displays and static volume displays. Volumetric displays allow for three-dimensional (3D) graphical scenes to be displayed within a true 3D volume. In other words, a volumetric display is not a projection of volumetric data onto a 2D display but a true physical 3D volume. Volumetric displays based on a swept-volume technique operate by reciprocating motion (rotation or translation) of a surface in order to blend multiple spatial images into a single perceived volume.
While the volumetric displays allow a user to view different parts of a true 3D scene, the act of viewing the different parts typically requires that the user physically move around (or over) the display or that the display be moved or rotated in front of the user.
Asukanet Company of Japan has developed a display technology that produces aerial images. This technology may be used to display objects as free-floating still or moving images. This is accomplished using a multi layered glass plate with micro-mirror arrays embedded in the layers which has the unique property of reimaging light within a limited field of view. That is, an image of any object can be formed at the same distance on the other side of the plate as the object is from the plate. For purposes herein, this is referred to as reimaging light. In this case, the image is seen in mid-air in the same manner as if the light had been emitted by an actual object.